Angel of the Night
by WarriorGaurdian
Summary: Second story in my series, ANGEL. On a stormy night, something bad happens to Don and Jasmine while Robin is away. 16 years later, Don tells Jasmine about that night.
1. Chapter 1

ANGEL OF THE NIGHT

This is the second story in my series, Angel. The first story was Robin and Jasmine but you don't necessarily have to read that first.

In Robin and Jasmine, there was a part talking about a time where Don and Jasmine was caught in a storm and was pinned under a tree, not sure if you caught that, it was kind of short. This story expands on that part.

Thanks to my sister for beta-ing it, you're a great help! [Internet hug and kiss]

It's been 3 years since the last Eppesode of NUMB3RS aired. (Crying on the inside.)

This is a multi-chapter story so stay tuned. Please review.

* * *

"Happy birthday," Don smiled at Jasmine, "So what do you want for your birthday?"

"It's something small," Jasmine said. "You have to promise to do this for me."

"Better not be something like steal the Mona Lisa," Don joked.

"Da-aad!" Jasmine rolled her eyes. "It's really simple, you won't even have to leave the house."

"Listening." Don nodded.

Jasmine took a deep breath. "I want you and mom to answer one question truthfully. No lies or any thing."

Don nodded. "Sure, what is your question?"

"I have this hazy memory," Jasmine started. "It was dark outside and lightning and raining. There's something like gunshots. What's that about?"

Don looked at Robin, "Are you sure that's what you remember?"

"Yes," Jasmine nodded. "I'm sure."

Robin bit her lip. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Jasmine nodded again. "Positive."

Don laid his hand on Robin's. "I'll talk to her." He whispered in her ear. "Jasmine," he said louder. "Let's go out into your mom's garden."

She nodded and stood up.

Don led her out to the bench and sat down. "Before I tell you this story, I want you to know that we didn't tell you because, we wanted to protect you as much as possible. It's really hard for both of us to know that you actually remember that night."

"I'm listening Dad, I'm not going any where." Jasmine said.

Don smiled at his daughter before starting the story.

- ..- … .. -.-. - ..-. - …. .

_16 Years Ago: _

"Hello?" Don called as he opened the door.

"Hey honey," Robin whispered. "Keep your voice down, Jasmine's sleeping."

"Sorry," Don apologized. "How was your day?"

"Good, I need to leave now," Robin said, fumbling with her briefcase. "I'm going to meet with a contact. Can you watch Jasmine for an hour or so? I'll be back by then."

"Okay," Don flipped through the mail.

"Thank you." Robin kissed his cheek. "Then I'll be back soon. There's supper in the fridge."

"Have fun then," Don said. Jasmine started crying from her room. "I'll go help her."

"Thanks sweetie." Robin gave him a quick kiss and opened the door. "See you later."

"Bye." Don closed the door after her. Jasmine continued to cry as Don walked through the hall towards her room.

"Hey sweetie," Don whispered as he stopped by her crib. She stopped crying and gurgled happily reaching for Don. "How are you feeling?"

"Da! Dada!" Jasmine squealed happily as he picked her up.

"Are you hungry sweetie?"

Don carried her down the hall to the kitchen. Jasmine waited as Don heated up the milk and sat down with her on the couch. She grabbed at the bottle with her chubby fingers.

Don watched as his little daughter filled her stomach. She had dark hair and eyes like him, but she had her mother's nose and complexion.

She blinked happily at him as she finished.

"Your granddad would say that your inherit my appetite." Don said.

Jasmine smiled showing her little teeth. She snuggled against Don and closed her eyes.

Soon Don felt drossy and started to nod off. His head jarred up as he heard the breaking of glass.

It was too late. A man with a gun appeared in the doorway.

"Move and you're dead."

Don slowly raised his hand, tucking Jasmine closer to his chest.

"Stay where you are." The man walked slowly towards him. "Is there anyone else here?"

"No," Don said steadily.

The gun pressed against his temple. "You better not be lying."

"I'm not," Don watched the man carefully. "Who are you?"

"None of your business." Suddenly he grabbed Jasmine out of Don's arms and basically tossed her onto the other couch. Jasmine woke up as she landed and started to cry.

"Hey!" Don jumped up. "You little son-" The gun came back pointing to the middle of Don's forehead.

"Move and you're _both_ dead."

"If you kill me, you're just a dead man walking." Don growled, his instincts screaming at him to do something.

"Sit back down." The man growled.

Don sat down, his hands clenched into fists. Jasmine's shrill shrieks filled the air.

"Oh, shut up." The man kicked her.

"No!" Don yelled. He threw himself at the man. "Don't you dare hurt my daughter!"

The man swung the gun and hit the side of Don's head, snapping it to the side.

Don fought off darkness as the man kicked him away. He tired to curl up as the man kicked and punched him mercilessly.

Don gasped for breath as the man finally lightened up his attack.

"You just got both you and your daughter killed."

Don watched as the gun left him and pointed somewhere else. As the man squeezed the trigger, Don figured out where it was pointing.

"Jasmine!" Don shouted. He thrust himself between the gun and Jasmine. The bullet smashed through his shoulder.

Don fell against couch.

The man grabbed Don by his hair and lifted him up. "You took my daughter from me," he whispered. "I'm taking yours."

"No…" Don protested weakly.

A foot hit his midsection. Don curled up trying to catch a breath. He opened his eyes enough to see the man picking up Jasmine.

"Jazzy." Don whispered. He determinedly brought himself up to his hands and knees.

There was another gunshot and Don's leg gave away from underneath him.

When his vision cleared again, the man and Jasmine were gone. Don pulled himself up to his hands and knees, he panted through the pain as darkness crowed his vision. He lurched unsteadily to his feet and stumbled out to the hall.

_I need Jasmine back, she deserves better than that. I personally don't like?_

Don stumbled to the table and grabbed his gun off the shelf. His fingers worked mechanically as he loaded his gun. He walked unsteadily to the back door, which was left wide open. He staggered into the back yard, squinting through the rain. Lightning light up the sky. He saw the man ahead off him in the rain.

"Let her go!" Don yelled, proud at how strong it came out. He lifted his gun up and pointed it at the back of the man's head. "Let her go and put the gun down!"

The man whipped around the gun pointing at Jasmine's head. "Shoot me, shoot your daughter."

Don hesitated, but he didn't lower his gun. The rain stung his eyes as he looked for an opening.

Suddenly the sky light up with another fork of lightning. The man looked up and Don didn't hesitate, he ran forward, ignoring the searing pain in his right leg and tackled the man to the ground.

The next gunshot was drowned out by a crack of thunder. Don paused, not sure if he was shot. He felt for a pulse on the other man when he did not move, he was dead.

Don rolled off the man panting, the adrenal rush wearing off, leaving him more tiered than before.

"Jasmine?" he called.

Lightning light up the sky again, allowing Don to see around the yard. His daughter was lying in the puddle a few feet away. Her white night gown stark contrast to the mud.

"Jazzy?" Don crawled over to Jasmine, he hesitated before he reached towards her. Don sighed in relief as he detected her warm breath misting his hand.

He gathered her in his arms. "Thank god you are alright." He whispered.

Lightning flashed in the sky. Suddenly there was a sharp crack and it wasn't thunder.

Don's head shot up. The tall oak in his backyard was falling towards him and Jasmine.

"Oh crap!" Don tried to pull himself up to his feet but his legs failed him. The branches reached towards him like dangerous fingers. Don curled himself over Jasmine, holding her tightly to his chest, hoping his body would take the brunt of the fall.

A heavy branch hit his head and he blacked out.

* * *

A/N: readers hate cliff-hangers, writers love 'em. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

ANGEL OF THE NIGHT

This chapter has a song in it. If you are like me and like it when you know how to sing it and if you don't you just make up a random tune to go with it, I matched the lyrics to Music of the Night, (hence the title) from the Phantom of the Opera. It's on YouTube and is a very beautiful song. The lyrics I made don't exactly go with the Music of the Night, but is pretty close.

And all the medical diagnostics/procedures aren't accurate/correct. The only way I know about medical stuff is through House. And all House does is sit there and eat his pain meds. :)

Thanks for reviewing.

Happy Pi Day!

* * *

Don slowly opened his eyes. Rain pounded down soaking through his jacket and shirt.

"Jasmine?" He croaked. "Jasmine?"

He looked around. Jasmine was lying halfway under a branch.

"Jasmine?" Don pulled her over to him felt for a pulse. He sighed in relief and started to check her over for injuries. Not finding any, Don checked himself over. The bullet in his shoulder was still in his body somewhere, blood was leaking sluggishly out of the circular wound.

Don tried to roll over but fire shot up his legs. He craned his neck around to see his legs. His legs were pinned underneath a large branch.

Don nearly blacked out as he tried to wiggle out from underneath the branch.

Jasmine suddenly woke up and started to cry as the rain soaked through her nightgown. Don shrugged off his jacket and wrapped her up. Fire shot up his side as he aggravated his shoulder.

The rain had already soaked through his shirt. Don shivered and pulled Jasmine closer to his body, trying to share his body warmth.

Jasmine started to protest. He drummed her little feet against his rib cage. Don swore as loudly as Jasmine.

"Come one sweetie, it'll be okay. Mommy would be home soon. You'll be nice and dry son. Dreaming nice thoughts." Don whispered, deciding to ignore the point that Robin would probably drag them to a hospital first.

Jasmine just started to cry louder.

Don continuously rubbed her back. His legs soon were becoming numb, pain no longer pounded up and down his legs.

"We're going to be okay," Don promised. "Just wait a little longer until mommy comes home."

Jasmine buried her face in his jacket.

"Hey, how about I sing you a song?" Don asked desperately.

Jasmine's sobs decreased slightly. Encouraged, Don started to sing.

"_Night time comes as the sun sets along the west. _

_Darkness stirs and flies far from their grasp._

_Silently a little star comes out into the night sky. _

_Slowly, gently walk into the morning, _

_See it, feel it, a new hopeful day, _

_Turn your face into the hopeful light of day,_

_Take my hand and sing into the new hopeful day._

_And listen to the music of the night,"_

All of his strength started to drain away. He closed his eyes, resting his head on the ground.

_If I am going to die tonight, let Jasmine live._

…. . -.- -.. - -.- - ..- .-. . .- -.. - …. .. …

"Don! Don! Please, wake up, honey! Don!"

Don opened his eyes, Robin's face was in front of his.

"Robin…" Don whispered. "I…"

Darkness rushed up around him.

_-.-. - -. - .-. _

_Beep…beep… beep…_

Don tried to shift to get more comfortable. He groaned as the pounding in his head increased.

"Agent Eppes?" an unfamiliar voice asked. "Can you hear me?"

"Too… loud…" Don whispered.

"Sorry." The voice quieted. "Can you open your eyes?"

"Tryin'…"

Finally Don managed to pry open his eyes. A middle aged woman leaned over him.

"Hello Agent Eppes," she said, "Good to see you again."

"Who?"

"I treated you before when you got stabbed," she explained gently. "Follow my finger without moving your head please."

Don obeyed sleepily. "Wha' happened?"

"You were shot, Agent," she said, jotting something down on a pad of paper. "But you are doing fine."

"Jasmine… she was with me…" Don said starting to remember what happened. "She okay?"

"She's fine," the doctor reassured him. "She's being treated for hypothermia, but she is doing fine."

"Robin?"

"Your wife and brother are waiting out side in the hall, would you like them to come in?"

Don nodded.

The doctor opened the door and nodded to someone out in the hall. A few seconds later, Robin and Charlie rushed into the room.

"Oh Don!" Robin grabbed his hand. "Are you okay?"

Don nodded. "Jazzy…"

"She's fine, Alan is sitting with her right now," Robin said.

"The man…"

"Is dead, he won't hurt you ever again," Charlie said.

"That's good," Don whispered as he fell back to sleep.

.- ..- … - .. -.-. .

Don walked into Jasmine's hospital room, leaning on his crutches. He had just been discharged. Robin tried to drag him home but he wanted to see Jasmine.

Robin tailed uncertainly after him. "Really, Don, you should go home. I can take care of Jasmine."

"No, I need to be here. When I was under the tree, I though that Jasmine was dead. I need to know she is okay," Don said stubbornly.

Robin walked stopped him before he could get see Jasmine.

"Robin…" Don sighed and turned to her.

She turned him towards her. "Don, I need to warn you, this may be a little frightening."

Don nodded and pulled away from her.

After wards, he wished he had agreed with Robin and went home. As Don walked her hospital room, his uninjured leg nearly gave away from underneath him. Robin steadied him, Don shrugged her off and sat down in a chair next to Jasmine's crib.

"Jasmine…" Don breathed.

She was a tiny little bundle underneath all of the blankets, monitors and leads. Don snaked his hand around the various hospital equipment and laid his hand on her little body.

"_Close your eyes and dream of wonderful things._

_Dream of flight, dream of happiness, dream of peace._

_Open your eyes, let your sprit start to soar._

_Fly from the darkness of the night._

_Softly, deftly, fly through the night time._

_Flying strongly, fly my little angel. _

_Be strong my angel, fight the evil men,_

_In this darkness do not dwell, fly away right away, _

_And sing with me the music of the night."_

Don stood up and nearly ran away from the hospital, Robin staring helplessly after him.

* * *

A/N: One last chapter to go.


	3. Chapter 3

_ANGEL OF THE NIGHT_

_Last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this. I'll post the next part of the series soon, which is a lot less angst-y than this one._

_Another thanks to my mom who answered all of my random questions on how a baby develops. _

* * *

Robin was curled up in a chair beside Jasmine's hospital bed, reading a book when Don limped into the room again with Charlie.

"Don," Robin stood up. "Charlie?"

Charlie shrugged, obviously as clueless as she was on this matter. Don pulled up another chair slightly awkwardly, Robin belatedly helped him with the chair. He smiled at her, though his smile didn't reach his eyes.

Don opened the bag he was carrying around with him and took out a box. Robin and Charlie watched from across the room.

"Jasmine," Don whispered. "I want you to get better, I wish you didn't have to be in this position. I'm sorry." He opened the box and lifted out a glass box. "I don't think I could live if you died because of what I do for a living." He wiped the corners of his eyes. Robin moved behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. Don put his hand on her's before continuing.

"I got you some thing, I hope it can help you get better." Don opened the box. A soft melody filled the room as Don wound up the glass music box.

"It's the song that Mom composed," Charlie whispered in her ear. Robin nodded, some times Don would talk about his mom and her gift in music, once Don was playing the piano at Charlie's house when Robin was talking to Alan.

Don carefully put the music box beside Jasmine on the bed.

Robin and Charlie watched silently as Don furiously scrubbed at his eyes, angry at the signs of weakness.

They sat their vigil. The music started to slow down, finally stopping.

Silence filled the hospital room until…

"Dada."

Don jerked up straight in his chair. "Jasmine?"

"Dada…"

Robin pressed the call button. Don was now freely crying as Jasmine stared back at him.

The doctor kicked them out of the room to examine Jasmine.

Don limped out of the room and collapsed on the nearest chair.

"Don?" Robin asked.

He turned to her, his eyes full of unshed tears. "She's going to be alright, she's going to be okay." Don whispered. Robin nodded, her own eyes filling with tears. "She's going to be okay."

… - . …- . -.

Don sighed and looked up at Jasmine. She was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Oh dad, I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"It's not your fault," Don said, "It was mine. John Dawson was after me because of my work, I couldn't protect you better."

"No Dad, you _did_ protect me, that's why I'm sitting here with you right now. You protected me from both the physical and emotional anguish I would have gone through. Thank you." She hugged him.

"I'll always take a bullet for you if I need to," Don whispered.

"Let's hope that you don't have to do that," Jasmine said.

_"Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world,_

_A world free of doubt, duty, and uncertainty. _

_Let your soul take flight, away from the worry._

_Go, don't worry about your angel." _She sang quietly.

Don looked up at her uncertainly, she smiled at him.

_"Angel, darling, my young daughter,_

_Trust me, trust me, anytime of day, to chase away the shadows._

_You're my star, my angel, my flower, my everything,_

_My light at the end of the night."_ He sang.

Don hugged her, a weight seemed to lift off his shoulders.

_"Fly away from the dark storm, take flight,_

_You are the angel of the night."_

* * *

A/N: Review and stay tuned for the next one, _Violets._


End file.
